


Losing Days

by pengwinn



Series: Frank Turner Song Fics ~ Arrow Edition [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Song Fic (Kind of), mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengwinn/pseuds/pengwinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy comes to a startling realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Days

**Author's Note:**

> All righty, so in the continued vein of some Frank Turner song-fic-ishness, here’s some fluff…kind of? 
> 
> There’s a particular verse in this song that made me think of this fic…
> 
> “And I used to think that I  
> Would never live past twenty-five,  
> And when you think like that, each day  
> Is a gift if you survive.  
> But I've survived too long for my side of the deal,  
> And as I reach that shore I'm not sure how to feel.”
> 
> My head cannon for Tommy and Oliver (especially if in my universe, Oliver hasn’t crashed on an island and become Green Arrow yet…) is that they’re both pretty lost, pretty hopeless kids on a very self-destructive path…and that they’re both very aware of it. They’re not naive about what they’re doing or where their lifestyle is taking them…they just have so little to live for that they don’t really care. Which is kind of the whole point of this fic…Tommy suddenly realizes he has something to live for, and he isn’t quite sure what to do with that feeling,
> 
> So I guess this fic is part angsty, part fluffy…but I like where it ends. 
> 
> Alas, no smut. I know, I know. One of the only ones I’ve posted on here that doesn't include it, but I do actually write things that don’t have copious amounts of sex in them! And like I said, I like where this story is taking me XD
> 
> Reviews and criticism welcomed! Enjoy! :)

In the weeks since they woke up entangled in her bedroom, Tommy had learned a few things about Felicity he hadn't known before.

He knew that Felicity's mom was rarely home. Donna's work as a waitress meant she pulled lots of double shifts at both her jobs, and Felicity worked and went to college full time, so the two rarely saw each other. What he didn't know was that Donna never stocked the house with food, and Felicity often subsisted off of whatever her meal plan could cover.

Tommy had started showing up with breakfast and dinner more frequently after that discovery.

He knew that Felicity and her mother struggled to make ends meet. That had been a common theme since high school (one that Felicity had tried her damnedest to hide from Tommy and Oliver), but apparently all of the scholarships and grants hadn't been enough to cover her tuition to college and their regular bills. Tommy stumbled across a pile of late bills, third time notifications, and an eviction notice one morning while he was making breakfast and Felicity was in the shower.

He snagged three credit cards and the number of their landlord, hoping Felicity wouldn't notice as long as he didn't clear all their debt in one fell swoop.

Something he hadn't realized was how much Felicity hated being alone. In retrospect, he should've realized it sooner. She had become an almost permanent fixture at he and Oliver's homes once they befriended her freshman year, rarely going home or inviting them over. Tommy, not wanting to share Felicity with anyone else quite yet now that he had her all to himself, had been spending all of his time at her place. Whenever he showed up without calling or texting first, Felicity had all of the doors and windows locked, the curtains drawn and the tv on, even though she wasn't watching it. She always looked anxious and startled whenever she opened the door.

Tommy made sure to give her notice after that (and show up more often).

His favorite discovery by far though was that Felicity was a cuddler. He theorized it was because she had poor circulation (and was far too thin) and was always cold, and therefore needed to leech body heat from him. He didn't mind though.

At the moment, she was tucked against his side with a blanket draped over them and her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were falling shut as he carded his fingers through her hair, idly scratching at her scalp as he did. Her arms were wrapped around his middle and she nuzzled a little bit closer against him every so often, like she was savoring the way he felt.

This was such a new feeling for him. Usually when he started seeing a girl, it was all about the heat and the passion and the sex. They couldn't keep their hands off each other for long enough to enjoy the quiet moments like this.

Not that he and Felicity didn't have passion and heat and lots and lots of sex. Oh boy, was there plenty of that. Plenty of times he'd spend the night and wake her up tucked between her thighs, licking and biting and curving his fingers just the way she liked until she was grabbing the headboard and sighing his name. Plenty of times he'd take her up against the shower wall, hot water sloshing down over them both as her nails dug into his back and he whispered dirty things into her ear. Plenty of times he bent her back and left handprints on her delicate skin from gripping her too tightly.

But there was also lots of moments like this (especially after heated romps in the sheets...or cushions...or countertops...or carpets...or anything, really) where they would just throw on an episode of something, cuddle up next to each other and just...be.

He was surprised to find he liked it. A lot.

Other girls would ask him to cuddle, of course. He'd always say it was too hot, or he was too sweaty, or he had something he needed to do, someplace he needed to go...not with Felicity. He just enjoyed the moment.

He smiled to himself as he thought he could spend the rest of his life enjoying moments like this with Felicity.

*Well, fuck. That's new.* He thought, a little panicked.

As Felicity started to fall asleep in his arms, he shifted so her head ended up in his lap instead and thought about what that might mean.

He'd never thought about the rest of his life before. He'd always been an 'in-the-moment' kind of guy. If he was honest with himself, he didn't think he was going to live past twenty-five. He hadn't ever really wanted to.

And yet, here he sat, imagining what life would be like ten years down the line with Felicity Smoak.

What life would be like if they moved in together.

What life would be like if they raised a family together.

What life would be like if they got married.

He sighed, realizing how much trouble he was in. He was undeniably, head over heels, completely in love with Felicity.

How the hell was he going to keep from fucking this up?

She moved in her sleep, rolling over and curling herself into the heat of his stomach. He looked down at her peaceful face and swallowed hard.

This was going to be difficult, but he'd have to figure it out.

He was pretty sure he couldn't survive losing her.

 

*FIN*

**Author's Note:**

> As before, he's the video for the song that inspired this fic (somewhat) and has the same title. Frank Turner is amazing. Seriously. Check out his discography.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfTDSFpvGxE


End file.
